The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device and a laser light irradiation apparatus.
In the related art, a semiconductor laser device is disclosed which includes a semiconductor layer portion having an active layer and an electrode formed on a top surface of the semiconductor layer portion, and achieves optical confinement in a horizontal direction by a ridge structure formed immediately beneath the electrode (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2012-146996).
Such a semiconductor laser device is placed in a package together with an optical fiber for output, and optical elements such as a lens and a mirror for coupling output light of the semiconductor laser device to the optical fiber, and used as a semiconductor laser apparatus.